User blog:Fubukiya lee/Who is this V3
Hey minna ! Welcome to Who is this V3 ! ^^ Rules : The rules are same as the last blog ~ Please do not copy other people's answers & just have fun ! Attention 1 ~ Exp : _ _ _ ma , you don't need to answer the missing words . 2 ~ When 1 people answer correct , that round will end in''' 24 hours .' '''Round 1 ~ He is one of the main protagonist in I_ _ z_ _ _ E_ e_e_ G_ and C_ _ _n_ S_ _ _ e . In C_ _o_ _ S_o_ _ , he m_ _im_ _ed with O_ _ N_ _un_ _ _ . He is K_ _i_o R_n_ _r_'s closes friend .' Winners 1 ~ Lordranged7 2 ~ Gyaresu Gosuke 3 ~ Yun pin lee Round 2 ~ He join _a_ _o_ in c_ _o_o s_o_ _ . He _i_i_ _x_d with Z_ _g_ L_a_g in the th_e_ k_ngdo_ e_a . His b_c_ n_mb_r is e_g_te_n . Winners 1 ~ GoldAsh 2 ~ non 3 ~ non Round 3 ~ She is one of R_i_o_(G_ / C_r_n_ S_o_e)'s m_n_g_ _Her name means b_ _e s_ _ .She is one of T_n_a's close friends . Winners 1 ~ Fubuki风吹 2 ~ non 3 ~ non Round 4 ~ He was H_ _u_e_'s c_p_ai_ . He is also H_k_r_ _'s former c_ _c_ . He is going to play in I_ _ _u_a L_ _e_ _ J_ p_ _ . Winners 1 ~ Lordranged7 2 ~ Chinjunjun 3 ~ '''Iᴷᴵᴿᴵᴺᴼ ᴿᴬᴺᴹᴬᴿᵁI''' Round 5 ~ He was called the f_ _m_ s_r_k_ _ when he was young . His n_m_ was I_h_ _ o S_u_ j_ during the H_l_ R_ _d . In Chrono Stone , he helped R_ _m_ _ to get the a_t_f_c_ they needed to t_m_t_a_e_ . Winners 1 ~ Lordranged7 2 ~ non 3 ~ non Round 6 ~ She has b_u_ h_i_ , d_r_ s_i_ ang g_e_ e_e_ . She always ties a k_o_at the e_g_ of a soccer jersey and lifts it up . She was ob_e_ _ed about I_h_n_s_ K_ _u_ a . Winners 1 ~ SnowyBoy 2 ~ Lordranged7 3 ~ Chinjunjun Round 7 ~ He is n_c_ , c_l_ and f_i_n_l_ to most p_o_l_ . He is the c_ _t_ _n of U_ _c_r_ and a member of w_i_e t_ _m . He is h_r_l_ seen without D_ _a_ . Winners 1 ~ Lordranged7 2 ~ Garchopex 3 ~ non Round 8 ~ He is t_l_ and has b_ _c_ h_ _ _ that is r_ _s_d u_ . He also has t_ _c_ l_p_ . He has a h_s_a_ _ u called S_r_ _e S_ _b_ . Winners 1 ~ Espiobest 2 ~ non 3 ~ non Round 9 ~ He was the c_ _ _a_n of T_ _ G_ _e_i_ . He also w_ _rs g_ _s_ _s in GO. He will play in I_ _ _u_a L_ _e_ _ J_ _a_ . Winners 1 ~ GoldAsh 2 ~ Espiobest 3 ~ Chinjunjun Round 10 ~ He has c_ _pm_ _k-l_ _e f_ _t_ _es . He is the c_ _ _a_n of R_ _m_n a_t_r the FFI. During he match against T_e E_p_ _e , he i_ _ur_d his leg. Winners 1 ~ DarkBlizzard9 2 ~ GoldAsh 3 ~ Chinjunjun Round 11 ~ He had h_ _r t_ _d i_t_ a p_n_t_ _l with f_ _r t_ _ck st_ _n_s of h_ _r f_l_ _ng o_ _r his f_r_h_ _d . In GO , he u_ _a_ly w_ _rs a r_ _ t_ _tl_ - n_ _k t_p under a l_g_t l_v_n_ _r - gr_y suit j_ _k_t with b_ _e tr_ _s_rs and w_ _te sh_ _s . He is also K_ _a_a H_ _o_o's s_c_ _t_ry . Winners ''' '''1 ~ Espiobest 2 ~ non 3 ~ non Round 12 ~ She said that she and R_ _a were the G_ _n_ss of V_ _t_ry and were en_ _ur_g_ng I_ _z_ _a J_p_n. In e_i_ _d_ 108 , she pl_ _ed with In_ _u_a J_ _a_ in a p_a_ _i_e m_t_h . She had a h_ _s_ts_ called B_ _t_r_ly D_e_m with R_k_ . Winners 1 ~ Espiobest 2 ~ Chinjunjun 3 ~ non Round 13 ~ In s_ _s_n t_o , he joined K_r_a's n_ _i_n_l t_ _m . In Go , K_d_k_w_ S_ _s_u_'s c_ _c_ . His Go debut is in e_ _s_d_ 029 (GO) . ''' '''Winners 1 ~ DarkBlizzard9 2 ~ non 3 ~ non Round 14 ~ He a_pe_ _e_ in 1 of the inazuma eleven movies and in the c_ _on_ s_ _ne series . His k_ _h_n's name is A_ _o_u S_ _n D_ _k E_ _d_s . He also m_ _ m_x_d with T_ _m_ . Winners 1 ~ Kariyamasaki12 2 ~ Espiobest 3 ~ DarkBlizzard9 Round 15 ~ She is one of the m_ _n c_a_ac_e_'s s_ _t_r . Her Go's d_ _u_ is in e_ _s_d_ 036 . Her h_i_ c_ _o_r ch_ _g_d in Go . Winners 1 ~ Chinjunjun 2 ~ Yun pin lee 3 ~ non Round 16 ~ Her position was a m_ _a_er in R_ _ _on and I_a_ _m_ J_ _a_ . She has a b_ _ _he_ . In G_ and C_ _o_o S_ _ne , she is the a_ _i_or of Raimon . Winners 1 ~ ? 2 ~ ? 3 ~ ? Category:Blog posts